


Welcome to National City

by NoleJean47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoleJean47/pseuds/NoleJean47
Summary: Lena moves from Metropolis to National City.





	Welcome to National City

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language.  
> I'm sorry if it's bad I'm not a good writer I just want to try and see how it will be received.

Lena is 24 years old, she never had a relationship, where she really loved someone.

  
There was Jack, but it wasn't really love, only wishful thinking that she wasn't gay.

She loved him, but not more than friends. She really tried. But it didn't work out, she just wasn't loving him. After him she dated a few times, but that was also not working for her. So she kind of gave up to find someone, who she would love.

  
The time, she had for not being in a relationship, she used and put it into work.

  
So now she is sitting in a car to National City, while answering e-mails on her phone and taking some phone calls.

  
She placed the headquarters, of her company, to National City after her brother went to prison, for trying to kill Superman. She wanted to start a new beginning for her company and maybe herself, in a new city.

  
She is questioning herself to rename her company, so that people wouldn't always think about what her brother did.

  
_Maybe I should rename it to L-Corp._

  
She realised that the car has stopped, she looked outside the window and saw, that they are now in National City, but not at her apartment building.

  
She was about to ask her driver why they stopped, when she heard a loud crash. She then saw Supergirl fighting an alien.

  
_Wow.. Supergirl's kinda hot.._

  
The alien, Supergirl is fighting, is blue and has fangs on his cheeks. Supergirl gave him a kick to his side and then in his face. The blue alien lost his consciousness after that.

  
People in black uniforms, then picked the alien up and moved him into a vehicle. Lena saw how one of the people came to Supergirl and talked to her. After they talked the redhead hugged Supergirl. Lena found it kind of weird.

  
_They seem to know each other pretty well.. Is this her girlfriend?_

  
After that, the car started again, as the streets became clear. 20 minutes and a lot of answering e-mails later, Lena was at her apartment building.

  
_Finally._

  
Lena got out of the car and went to the elevators inside the building (She didn't had to do much for her moving, so it was all already set up at her Apartment).

  
After one elevator arrived, she went into it. Then she heard a woman yell, "Hold the doors!" and she did hold the doors for her, before it was too late. The woman ran into the elevators and breathlessly said, "thank you." The woman was blond and had a ponytail and she wore glasses.

  
_Definitely would hit that._

  
Lena watched the blonde for a few seconds until the elevator arrived. They both got out on the same floor, the blonde suddenly turned her head to her and asked: "Are you new here?". Before Lena could answer her, a door swinged open in a rush and a man with brown hair walked outside disheveled and a white puppy running behind him and walked towards to the blonde.

  
"I'm sorry, Kara, but he doesn't listen at all to what I say, he just jumps arround everywhere, where he shouldn't be and bites on everything. And I mean everything. You have to find someone else who looks after him, I can't do this anymore. Sorry." he rambled.

  
_Kara.. a beautiful name. And she has a puppy.._

  
The man then walked to the elevators and the puppy looked confused after him. The blonde looked stunned and a little sad. "Guess I have to find a new dog sitter.." mumbled Kara to herself.

  
"Umm.. I have to go. It was nice to meet you..?"

  
"Lena. And it was nice to meet you too, Kara." The blonde then walked into her apartment with her puppy and closed the door quietly.

  
_That was interesting._

  
Lena got into her apartment.   
After she closed the door she leaned against it and let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

  
_Welcome to National City, Lena_


End file.
